Just Cause Wiki:Poll Archive
This article is the results archive for any and all polls on this wiki. Current poll 2013 April 29th - May 7th Do you think Just Cause 3 will ever be released? *'Yes: 31' *'No: 1' *'In a very long time: 4' *'Soon: 2' April 7th - April 28th Favourite destructible sabotage object? *'Communications Mast:' 8 *'Communications Outpost:' 0 *'Cranes:' 6 *'Fuel Shafts:' 7 *'Mobile Radars:' 2 *'Offshore Rigs:' 23 *'Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue:' 12 *'Pipelines:' 4 *'Propaganda Trailers:' 3 *'Small Destructible Objects:' 1 *'Wind Turbines:' 3 *'Other:' 2 March 27th - April 6th Do you have a Youtube channel? *'Yes and I have videos on it.:' 21 *'Yes, but I don't have any videos yet.:' 14 *'No, but I had one.:' 1 *'No, but I am going to get one.:' 2 *'No and I am not planning to get one either.:' 6 March 15th - March 26th Which location is the funniest to destroy/wreak havoc at? (Just Cause 2) *'Panau City:' 7 *'Pulau Kait:' 4 *'Gunung Merah Radar Facility: ' 1 *'Pulau Berapi: ' 10 *'Kastelo Singa:' 1 *'Other: '''10 March 5th - March 15th '''What is the best Agency mission? (Just Cause 2)' *'Welcome to Panau: '''4 *'Casino Bust: 6 *The White Tiger:' 9 *'Mountain Rescue:' 1 *'Three Kings: 1 *Into the Den: 0 *A Just Cause: 3 February 21st - March 4th '''Who is your favourite female character? *'Bolo Santosi:' 17 *'Some citizen from San Espirito:' 0 *'Esperanza Caramicas:' 0 *'Inmaculada:' 3 *'Jade Tan: '''9 *'Maria Kane:' 3 *'Miss Stacey:' 0 *'Some citizen from Panau:' 3 February 13th - February 20th '''How long have you been using the Just Cause Wiki?' *'First time.:' 2 *'A week.:' 0 *'A month.:' 4 *'6 months.:' 1 *'1 year to 999,999 years.: '''7 *'One million years.:' 5 February 4th - February 12th '''What is your favourite one-handed weapon? (Just Cause 2) ' *'Submachine Gun:' 20 *'Sawed-Off Shotgun:' 4 *'Revolver: '''4 *'Grenade Launcher: 2 *Pistol: 4 *Happy Bubble Blaster:' 5 *'Rico's Signature Gun:' 2 January 25th - February 3rd '''Do you like the new background?' *'Yes.:' 6 *'Could use improvement, good idea though.:' 20 *'It's Acceptable:' 3 *'No.: '''3 January 14th - January 24th '''What faction are you? (Just Cause 2)' *'Roaches:' 16 *'Ular Boys:' 11 *'Reapers:' 28 January 6th - January 13th How many hours have you spent in Just Cause? (1/2) *'0:' 2 *'5 - 10:' 2 *'15 - 20: '''2 *'25 - 30:' 4 *'35 - 40:' 3 *'45 - 50: 1 *'50+: '''4 *'100+: '20 *'1000+:''' 2 December 24th - January 5th '''Are you having a good holiday? *'Hell yeah!:' 40 *'Meh, it's not so bad.: '''3 *'Holidays are too mainstream..:' 2 *'I f*cking hate eggnog.: 5 2012 December 17th - December 23rd '''Which game of the series is better? *'Just Cause:' 4 *'Just Cause 2:' 12 *'Just Cause 3.. I know the future..:' 4 December 6th - December 16th Who is your favorite Just Cause character? *'Tom Sheldon:' 2 *'Rico Rodriguez:' 14 *'Bolo Santosi:' 8 *'Salvador Mendoza:' 1 *'Razak Razman:' 1 *'Inmaculada:' 2 *'Other:' 1 November 29th - December 5th Do you want a poll on the main page? *'Yes:' 13 *'No:' 1 *'Don't Care:' 1 Category:Site maintenance Category:Content